


Familiarity

by VandaQ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lovers, M/M, No sad story in here, Oneshot, Practically no plot, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandaQ/pseuds/VandaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is better than the familiarity of the other's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> While proofreading the next chapter for 'Dear friend' this came to my mind. I hope you enjoy it. ^^ It's just some happy/fluffy/porn moment.

The light fell heavy as the lead on the man's lids, knocking softly with trembling rays at them, for his crystals to meet the new morning that was contouring. The blue of the irises held yet sleepiness and as he quietly moved in the bed, his limbs met another body, firm and stedy behind him, an arm cilrcling his waist and along his shoulders and back starting to form a weight. A breath collided with the back of his neck, crashing a whispered 'good morning' against the skin and at the tingling sensation of his lover placing feathery kisses, his lips curled up lazily in a calm, tired smile.

"Good morning," he hushed, relaxing into the touch of the doctor, lips dancing along his shoulders now, the arm turning him around only necessarily for a brief, tender kiss to be shared by their lips. A soft graze of the lips was peppered now along Will's jaw, upon Hannibal's lips the stubble leaving a yearning, known sensation; familiarity.

"What's the time?" the voice of the empath echoed into the silent room, waking up one of his dogs who patiently stared at him, then went back to his sleep. The dim light of the room told him that the night yet held under her dark wings the world; or, at least, their world.

"Around seven." The reply was barely audible as the lips of the doctor searched franctically along his neck a soft spot, a spot to mark and tend to. A muttered growl escaped Will's throat at the famiiar feeling of predator like teeth sinking gently, reverentiously into his skin. He felt muscles moving against him, the arm holding him closer, tighter, with a renewed sense of possessiveness coursing through its veins, propmting the limb to close the distance between their bodies. In the fond silence of the room the sound of Hannibal's voice deepening, coming in short puffs of air sent him to bite his lips, inaudible moans encaged in his mouth. The long, experimented, steady fingers moved alog his body, to his side, re-making the contours of his body, seizing all the curves and edges of his torso, while feverish lips pressed themselves franctically against the heated skin of his nape.

"Will..." The voice called him, low and langurous, while hips grinded against him, slow, promising of pleasure and rising shivers from his tailbone to patrol along his back and crawl upon his arms, down to his fingers that dug deeper into Hannibal's arm. Warmth gushed in his low belly and at the meek touches of the other's man against his inner thighs he let out a shallow breath, face contorted now in an expression to show pleasure and lust. He felt a smile curling on the doctor's lips against his neck, then the fingers testing the resitance put up by the waistband of his briefs. The skin above his hipbones was smeared with the other's fingertips, marked for eternity, the nimb, swift movements of the indexes leaving behind a small, aching sensation. The arm that resided under his head served now as a pillow to muffle his moans and demands of feeling more as Hannibal took a grip of his waist and held him in place while rocking slowly and with experience into his back, the hardness of the other's cock already making his own one twitch with desire.

The fabric around his sex was removed by hands that held the steadiness of surgical procedures and the pressure of the gone cloth was replaced by experimented strokes that sent Will arching his back against the solid chest of Hannibal's. The fingers of his left hand were clutched into the crook of Hannibal's palm, being held with immense care, as the lips of the psychiatrist never stopped their spoiling, showering his shoulders in loving kisses. He moved his arm to grip back, to Hannibal's back of the neck, coaxing the doctor even closer, the hand from his cock moving for a few seconds to let the hardened one of his lover mold after the roundness of his butt. The heat slipped between his legs, eliciting a short moan out of the empath throat, while the fingers returned to their moves against his shaft.

"Squeeze...," Hanibal whispered into Will's locks, holding tightly his hand clasped around Will's one, while he moved his hips, back and forth, with the same incredibly slow rhythm Will already got used to. Feeling the doctor's hardness sliding against his own cock while the fingers still fondled it made a sudden shudder move his body, his ,uscles straining and coaxing out of his lover a shaking breath that evolved into a full moan as he thrusted harder, skin hot and damp against his own naked one.

"Hannibal...," he liberated with a long moan, his fingers holding onto the straight, silky strands of the doctor, pushing his mouth open against his nape, making the doctor groan in pleasure as their moves started to syncronize, cocks rubbing against each other with every movement their hips done. The breaths that filled the silence of the room became saccadated, muffled by lips kissing any portion of skin that was within reach, enveloped in high and low moans, sounds of guilty pleasure that adorned their lips.

"I'm... oh, God..." Will's voice left him, his mind tumbled, words no longer useful and with a high moan, he let his hips be held by Hannibal's painful grip. Even without the doctor's fingers wrapped around his cock he felt he could reach his climax, the slick organ sliding between his legs and against his hardness making cries of pleasure fill his mouth. A loud groan was plastered against his shoulder as the doctor bit the skin and moved harder against him, roughly almost, but holding in his gestures the same delicacy that always made Will melt onto the sheets, with rosey strokes of blush adoning his cheeks.

"I love you...," the familiar voice whispered against his ear and he felt the words galloping down his body, caressing him, until they reached his shaft and exctracted out of him a lewd moan, meant to be heard only by Hannibal and none else, as the navy sheets were marked with his cum. The doctor moved yet for a few moments longer, fingers circling his cock and helping him finish completely, then he felt Hannibal's semence against his inner thighs, a gasp forced out of his lungs. The thrusts of their hips slowly stopped, figers relaxing, and chests moving franctically in need of air.

While he opened his eyes he felt Hannibal embracing him again and pressing a chaste kiss against his shoulder, sighing with a tint of relief and peace enveloping his lips. A calm smile curved against his own petals and, settling comfortably in his lover's arms, he whispered in a mellow, secret tone:

"I love you as well."


End file.
